monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Misstauros/Odette
Odette is a friendly Misstauros. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Sometimes, I squeeze the milk out of the young Minotauros. Everyone seems to enjoy it... Ufufu." "Going to bed early is the secret to good health. Don't stay up too late, boy." "With housework you'll be able to do anything. Including fighting... Ufufu." "I need to finish up soon so I can take in the laundry..." "What should I make for dinner tonight..." "Actually, my favorite food is beef bowl... Can you keep it a secret from my friends?" "The weather is really nice today. It's perfect weather for washing laundry..." "Be sure to do your best every night..." (+1 Boost Drink) "Here, this is your allowance..." (+ 1430G) "This hoof finally broke off. It would be wasteful to throw it away, so you can have it." (+1 Bull Hoof) "Could you give me a cucumber? I'll be using it for cooking, of course..." (Give 1 Cucumber) *Yes - "Ufufu, this makes my day..."(+20 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry..." "This is embarrassing to ask but... Could you please lend me some help? My life is tough..." (Give 858G) *Yes - "Ufufu, this makes my day..."(+25 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry..." "Could you give me an eggplant? I'll be using it for cooking, of course..." (Give 1 Eggplant) *Yes - "Ufufu, this makes my day..."(+30 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry..." "Auntie is very good at cooking. Would you like something to eat, boy?" *I want to eat - "In that case, please come to my house. I'll let you eat plenty..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't want to eat - "Really...? When I was young, I had to eat a lot." *I want to eat you - "Could you be saying something naughty? Or maybe you actually want to splatter me...? (-5 Affinity) "I sometimes think about dressing more fashionably... What clothes would suit auntie?" *Dress - "Ara, it's gorgeous. But it would be impossible to carry a boy in one..." *Bunny suit - "Ara, what a naughty boy... But it does not suit auntie." *Apron - "It's not a typical dress... But does it look good?" (+10 Affinity) "Milk still comes out of my breasts once in a while. Why not give it a try, boy?" *I want to drink it - "Hey, it was a joke...Ufufufu. But if you become auntie's child... I may let you have some?" (+10 Affinity) *I don't want to drink it - "Hey, it was a joke...Ufufufu." *I want you to drink my milk - "The boy wants me to drink his milk? Well then, I'll need to squeeze plenty..." (+10 Affinity) "Hey, boy. Auntie is still young, isn't she?" *You're still young - "Ufufu, I'm happy... I should give you a reward, boy." (+10 Affinity) *Don't push yourself - "You're still a boy, you don't know how to properly treat a woman." (-5 Affinity) *Youth isn't important - "Ara, I wonder if you like so-called mature women...? Auntie would be a little embarrassed." (+10 Affinity) "Do you know what kind of work auntie did when she was younger?" *Selling flowers - "Oh dear, ufufu... Could you be thinking about something naughty, boy?" (+10 Affinity) *Laundry - "Oh dear, ufufu... Could you be thinking about something naughty, boy?" (+10 Affinity) *Prostitution - "Oh dear, ufufu... Could you be thinking about something naughty, boy?" (+10 Affinity) (Above seems to be bugged.) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Odette: "Nobody here does any housework... It's very difficult to take care of this place." With Toora: Odette: "You can build makina, right Toora? Won't you build a makina that can automatically clean?" Toora: "I heard there was something like that among the makina that have been excavated. It might be a problem for people in the cleaning business if it becomes popular though." Odette: "You're definitely right... When I think about it, I don't mind my work replaced by a machine." Toora: "...How about a thick vibrator?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Odette: "............" Odette is thinking about lewd things... becomes Horny 2nd Action: Odette: "Ufufu..." Odette sent a flirtation glance at Enemy! [Random enemy has a chance to be seduced. 3rd Action: Odette: "Fufu, I wonder if you will drink this...?" Odette presents a gift! Milk 4th Action: Odette: "Now, do your best... ♪" Odette cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns. 5th Action: Odette: "Hey, would you like to eat?" Odette presents a gift! Vegetable Stir Fry Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Minotaur Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2